El Amor No Tiene Barreras
by Vicky Ravenwooch
Summary: One-Shot "Ya había defraudado a su madre con la amistad entre ella y el chico. Decirle que amaba al hijo de su "No muy querido" amigo… Empeoraría más la situación." "-¿Me Amas?-" "-Te Amo, Percy.-"
1. Chapter 1

_**No es taaaaaan bueno, pero Pues, haha era un reto de una de mis amigas **_

_**Espero que les guste! :D**_

_**Ignoren el nombre del Fic tan… bueno, salió de la nada, no sabía como llamarlo…**_

_**Sip, es de Percy Jackson, ha!**_

"_El amor no tiene barreras"_

Annabeth se encontraba sentada sobre una roca, con la cual las grandes olas del mar chocaban. Sus ojos, grises como las nubes en una tormenta, eran pensativos, y mostraban haber derramado algunas lágrimas anteriormente.

No podía traicionar a su madre de esa manera. ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Él? Ya había defraudado a su madre con la amistad entre ella y el chico. Decirle que amaba al hijo de su "No muy querido" amigo… Empeoraría más la situación.

Percy se acercaba lenta y silenciosamente hacia ella, y sin que ella lo notase, se sentó a su lado. El cabello de Annabeth, rubio y resplandeciente como el sol en el Verano, **(N/A: le he cambiado el color de cabello, lo sé) **Cubría su rostro…

–¿Annabeth? –Dijo Percy en Voz baja.

Annabeth se sobresaltó, girando su cabeza velozmente en la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

–¡Percy! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo sorprendida.

– Te he visto a lo lejos y decidí venir aquí…– Contestó Percy, frunciendo el seño suavemente. –¿Estabas Llorando? – Preguntó preocupado.

– No estaba llorando– Contentó Annabeth con dureza.

– No fué eso lo que ví hace unos minutos…– Respondió Percy.

–¡Pues has visto mal! – Annabeth levantó la voz.

Percy la miró con tristeza.

- ¿Aún Piensas sobre eso?- Sabía que había estado pensando en ello. Hace unos días el había confesado sus sentimientos hacie ella, y desde entonces ella lo ignoraba totalmente.

Sabía la razón, por supuesto. Ella se lo había explicado tan pronto el le confesó sus sentimientos. No podía estar con él. No queria traicionar a su madre… etc. etc. El simplemente le dijo que lo pensara, y que no tomara una decisión tan apresurada. Y así han estado durante un mes, y Annabeth aún no se decidía.

Annabeth agachó la cabeza.

Si…–

Por los Dioses, Annabeth… Deja de preocuparte por lo que diga tu madre. Eso fue lo que me gustó de ti, no te importaba lo que lo demas dijeran o pensaran de ti. –

A ti no te importa lo que me preocupa y lo que no. – Dijo, dirigiendole a Percy una mirada fiera.

¡Si me importa, Annabeth! Te amo, me preocupas… y me duele que me rechaces solo por complacer a tu madre…– Dijo Percy – Yo hablé con mi padre, no le gustó la idea, pero lo convencí, el lo acepta y sabe que no puede hacer nada para cambiar mis sentimientos… Al menos que asesine a Afrodita pero eso es totalmente imposible… Tal vez si hablas con Atenea…–

Mi madre jamás lo aceptará, Percy. No la conoces…–

Annie… ¿Me amas? – Preguntó Percy, con dolor en sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas.

Annabeth lo miró a los ojos, Los suyos llenos de lágrimas las cuales no quería derramar otra vez.

Te amo, Percy… Pero debes de comprenderme. No sabes lo mucho que he intentado enorgullecer a mi madre, pero ella… Ella no se sorprende… O me dice lo orgullosa que está de mi. Yo esforzandome tanto para nada y…–Annabeth no pudo continuar. Lloraba con fuerza, sus lágrimas caían y se unían al Océano.

Percy la abrazó fuertemente. Minutos luego, cuando Annabeth se había calmado un poco, Percy la alejó de su cuerpo y limpió las pocos lágrimas que quedaban sobe las mejillas de ella.

Tal vez ella no lo demuestre, Annabeth. Pero se, que en el fondo de su corazón, ella está muy orgullosa de ti, y que te ama. Asi como lo hago yo…– Dijo Percy, finalmente acortando la distancia entre ellos, y besandola suavemente en los labios.

Mientras el Sol se ponía, ambos se besaban. Mostrandose el uno al otro lo mucho que se amaban. Encerrados en su propia burbuja, sin importarles lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

Al Separarse, Annabeth sonreia.

Tienes razón, Perce. No debe de importarme. Te amo, y eso es todo lo que me debe de importar– Dijo Annabeth, abrazandolo.

Al fin lo comprendes…– Dijo Percy, sonriendo y besandola en la frente.

Pensando que, no importaba lo que sucediera en ese momento a su alrededor, lo ignoraría por completo. El estaba felíz, mirando el atardecer, sintiendo las olas golpear contra sus pies, compartiendolo con la persona que más amaba en el Universo.

**Espero que les haya gustado Super romántico, hahaha**

_**SlytherinMistress-MadameMalfoy**_


	2. Peticion FF

Saludos a las personas que controlan este sitio web.  
>Yo, junto a muchos, hemos escrito y compartido nuestras historias en este sitio por años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de futuros escritores han empezado, de repente, a encontrar que muchas de sus historias han sido removidas o estan en riesgo de, sin el chance de arreglar sus errores.<p>

Por algunos, eso significa la perdida total de su historia. Yo incluso estoy en riesgo de/ya he perdido historias. Hay muchos allá afuera que no han tenido la capacidad de recuperar su historia, esto es algo que encuentro que vale la pena llevar a una corte judicial. Aunque no podemos decir que los personajes son nuestros, las historias SI lo son y simplemente destruirlas NO tiene excusa.

Es muy simple añadir un MA en los 'ratings', filtros adicionales, o simplemente el requerido de crear una cuenta como miembro gratis, para leer las historias presentadas aquí, esto tambien detendria los mensajes anónimos de odio. Lo que me hace preguntar por que esto no habia sido agregado antes.

Si se preocupan por las falsificaciones, entonces agreguen un 'disclaimer' apropiado y aho no puede haber disputa. Si es mas un punto de vista personal o deseo, al menos notifiquen a las personas y denles el chance de remover la historia que encuentran ofensiva, muchas personas en esta web son bastante comprensivas y cordiales ante estos pedidos.

Aunque no puedo asegurar que esta carta llegara a esos que estan dispuestos a escuchar, por favor, comprendan que perderan una gran cantidad de escritores, y luego, la falta de lectores, si esto no cambia.

Aquellos que apoyan esta peticion, por favor, sientanse libres de firmar y enviar esto a el servidor de suporte de FF, talvez podamos lograr un cambio.  
>(Esta peticion ha sido traducida por SlytherinMistress- MadameMalfoy)<p>

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Pugsleysmom

Themswhitlock

Kirbs85

Whitlocklover32

flamingpen18

SlytherinMistress- MadameMalfoy


End file.
